dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sieghart
Sieghart is an Exorcist who appears in the FanFiction The Twin Dragons from the Vatican within the Orthodox Church and later joined Kazuki in the Avalon Team. His mother is a member of the Sigurd Institution whose purpose was to make a True-Descendant of Siegfried, the Dragon Slayer, she is the first perfect artificial human who could wield Gram; he is the son of the Strongest Evil Dragon Crom Cruach, Crom Cruach. Appearance Seighart is a handsome seventeen-year-old young man with jet-black hair that had a mixture of white and bluish gray eyes that sometimes turns golden when harnessing his dragon energy. During his time in the Church, Sieghart wore a black variation of the priest uniform that Dulio wears in combat. After transferring into Kuoh Academy as a second year, Sieghart wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform that consists of a black blazer with white accents, which is worn over a white light long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, which matching black pants and brown shoes. Personality Sieghart has been described as a relaxed individual who is seen normally in a playful mood. Most of the Exorcist that he worked with have described him as someone who gets too relaxed to the point where he easily gets lost, even while he was on missions. He has also known to be shown to slightly tease his comrades, especially Asuna. However, despite both his playful and relaxed personality, he can also be more serious while in combat. Sieghart does not hesitate to fight someone that he considers his enemy or someone who's injured his allies. The leaders of the Vatican has considered him as someone that they can rely on to go up against High-Class Monsters, aside from Dulio. He can also be described as a battle maniac similar to Vali, as he can be the first of his teammates to charge into a fight against an opponent no matter how numerous or how much stronger they are compared to him. This desire for a fight is something that he inherited from his father, who's described to be more of a battle maniac than Vali. He has also shown to cares for his older brother, Seigfried and he constantly rejects how he uses his Demons Swords, which eats away his life-force the more that he uses each of them without caring. History Sieghart is the son of a woman "born" in the Sigurd Institution whose purpose was to create a True-Descendent of the Dragon-Slayer, Siegfried who slew the Dragon-King Fafnir. However, both of him and Siegfried were born with different fathers with the former's father being the strongest of the Evil Dragons, Crom Cruach. Due to his strong draconic heritage, he was rejected by their Demonic Emperor Sword, Gram so it went to his older brother and so he relied on the black flames that he had gained from his father. Both he and his brother had worked for the same Orthodox church that their mother had worked in, and they soon became one of the top Exorcist of their organization. Due to his black flames and due to how he fought in combat, he soon gained the nickname Chaos Dragon. Years, later he had found out that his older brother had left the Orthodox Church to an organization known as the Hero Faction and he had attempted several times to try and find him. Powers & Abilities Dragon Flames: Being the son of the Strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach, Sieghart is capable of using his black flames. His black flames can burn everything and everyone that they come into contact with into ashes within a matter of seconds. Due to his mastery of them, he is capable of channeling them through his fists and using them in hand-to-hand combat along with being capable of firing off a torrent of flames through his mouth. Immense Exorcist Skills: He is known to be one of the Strongest Exorcists among the entire Church, being capable of taking on and later overpower High-Class Devils and Monsters with just unarmed combat. Immense Strength: Being the son of the strongest Evil Dragon, who's on par with the Heavenly Dragons before they were sealed inside of their separate Sacred Gear. Seighart is naturally stronger than a normal Human being, even as a child he was capable of physically overpowering other adult Exorcists who had far more experience and training than the current him. While he was fighting for the Vatican, he has proven to be capable of fighting against High-Class Devils and Monsters with just his physical strength. And he soon became capable of taking on an Ultimate-Class Devil. Immense Speed: Sieghart possesses high levels of speed, being capable of keeping up with and even outpacing Kiba who is a highly skilled and trained Knight. He is also capable of keeping up with his older brother, Siegfried who is stated to be slightly more skilled than him. Master Combatant: Being the son of Crom Cruach, who is a well known as a battle maniac who surpasses Vali. Sieghart has trained constantly through his time in the Church in hand-to-hand combat due to his desire to become stronger. And due to his years of combat and experience, Sieghart has become a master of extreme combat and is capable of overpowering his opponent with nothing but pure martial arts. Chaos Dragon Armor: Sieghart can create a black dragon armor that covers most of his body. This armor is made amassing a large amount of draconic power into a physical form, while he dons this armor his strength is increased several times over along with both his defense and his speed. The power that he has in this form is comparable to the strength of an actual dragon. Trivia *Sieghart inherited his father's desire for a fight. *There are only a few Exorcists in the Church and Vatican who knew about his status as the Son the Strongest Evil Dragon. *Being the son of an Evil Dragon, Sieghart is classed as an Evil Dragon. History Appearance Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Avalon Team Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Exorcist